The Battle Between Two Kingdoms
by IWUVP1CKLES
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey are knights send to train and protect the princesses, Emily and Beca. Emily is sweet Emily and Beca, Well Beca doesn't need protection. Junksen and BeChloe
1. Chapter 1

—

Beca was the princess, along with Emily, her sister. She wasn't a regular princess though, she was just a regular person even though people didn't treat her like that.

She walked up the stairs as she thought about how Emily and how she's actually acts like a princess, she should be queen instead. She bumped into the king, and also her dad.

"Beca thank the gods, you're safe we need to train you."

Beca was confused, who wouldn't be, train for what? Why does her father want her to be safe all the sudden?

"What?"

"You need to train, the North Atlantic kingdom is going to attack in a couple months!"

She was shocked, to say the least. They were their closest allies and they just betrayed them, just like that, how can people be so cruel?

Before she could respond he ushered her upstairs to change into more suitable 'fighting clothing'.

—

Chloe wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, her and Aubrey were training the newest recruits and it was tiresome. They weren't bad, it's just... they weren't good either.

And to make it better she had to train Beca, who was Beca, sure it's a cute name-no she shouldn't be thinking that, her purpose is to train and fight.

She and Aubrey were talking and apparently Aubrey has to train Emily.

She's seen Emily before, chatted with her. She's nice and cute, Aubrey's type. She was in the middle of explaining to Aubrey how she keeps a dagger in her boot when she saw to brunettes coming through the big metal gates.

"Bree are those the people we are training?"

Aubrey nodded, staring at the tall brunette and visibly blushing.

Chloe approached them with a big smile.

"Hi! I'm Chloe and this is Aubrey, I think we might be training you guys''

The short brunette rolled her eyes and looked around. Her eyes darted around and not so discreetly checked Chloe out. The tall one pushed her playfully and introduced themselves as Beca and Emily.

Aubrey walked over to them and blinked up at Emily, still blushing.

Beca looked and Chloe and mumbled something under the lines of 'let's just go and get this over with.'

Chloe got a good look at Beca when she was walking away

Boy, she was screwed.

—-

Hey this isn't the original IWUVPICKL3S it's his friend he couldn't write anymore, so I'm taking over. I'll try to update regularly but no promises! He has so many ideas for this so I hope you like it

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

:D

—

Emily was exhausted, she doesn't run, she dances and sings, goes to balls and teaches the children how to waltz, not fighting with Aubrey and Chloe. Apparently she has a Hidden talent for archery that she's never known about . Aubrey makes them run and try to use weapons for the first time. Aubrey is a great teacher but she doesn't take breaks.

Beca looks dead, she's all sweaty and she keeps complaining about Aubrey being a bitch, Emily doesn't so it though, she sees someone who works hard and takes pride in what she does.

They were learning how to handle swords properly and Emily was having none of it, she couldn't balance the sword and could barely hold it. Beca on the other hand was holding the sword like she was born with one in her hand. Aubrey sighed and picked the sword off the dirt path they were on. She held the sword out to Emily.

"Try again."

She tried, and tried but she couldn't.

She dropped the sword to the ground and it clattered to the ground making dirt and gravel fly everywhere.

She sank the ground in defeat when she felt a hand on her back. She looked up and to her surprise it was Beca, she was kinda hoping it would be Aubrey, just a tiny bit.

"Hey Em, hows it going?"

Her eyes fell to the short sword on the ground And rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?"

Beca scoffed, and sat plopped next to Emily. She leaned close to Emily and whispered.

"We should go back, ya know princess duties and whatnot."

Beca winked and Emily giggled.

"Hey ladies we still have lots to do today!"

Aubrey's voice boomed throughout the forest. Beca rolled her eyes and fell on Emily's legs dramatically.

"No."

Chloe walked by them and sat next to Beca, pulling her up by her waist. As Emily observed she noticed Beca did flinch away only blushed furiously and mumbled something only Chloe could hear.

"Beca is right Aubrey."

She paused, looking at the sun, which was almost completely down.

"It's almost nine."

Emily sat up straight almost knocking into Aubrey in the rush of getting up.

"Oh my stars Beca we have to go! Mother is gonna kill us!"

She pulled Beca up separating her from Chloe's hand, which as still on her waist. She didn't have time to think about how cute that was, In a rush She took off barely waving Bye to Aubrey and Chloe.

She almost made it in the castle when her mother, the queen caught her. She didn't catch Beca because she jumped through the window, Emily tried to do that once, she got stuck in the window, Beca can fit because she's really small.

"Emily What are you doing out so late!?"

Emily winced at the tone of voice her mother used.

"I was training Mother."

It was curt and the truth, still her mother insisted on her being here at seven to 'wash up'. She slowly walked up the stairs and thought about why her father wanted her to train. He hadn't told her. Has he told Beca? Chloe? Or Aubrey?. She doesn't want to hurt anyone, she's a lover not a fighter.

Aubrey could probably teach her anything, it seems like she knows so much.

She shook her head, it wasn't the time to think about Aubrey, or how she looked teaching Emily.

She shouldn't be thinking about that.

—

Aubrey sighed, Emily was impossible. She can't hold a sword for the life of her. She can fire an arrow like Robin Hood though, it was the best Aubrey has ever seen.

She looked at Chloe, who was now sitting on a log, her sword digging into the ground.

"Beca is so good with a sword, she might be able to handle other things, if you know what I mean."

Aubrey snorted, a fairly un-ladylike one in fact. She started walking to the knights quarters plucking the arrows out of the log as she passed.

"What is it with you and Beca, she's short and weird, do you see the clothes she wears?"

"But do you SEE what she looks like?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and mumbled a sad excuse about Beca having a poor attitude.

Chloe pushed Aubrey and started jogging faster than her. She called to Aubrey over her shoulder.

"You're just jealous because I might be kissed by the princess!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and ran after Chloe, she was going to get kissed by a princess first, she is going to make sure of it. Not that it was a competition or anything, besides they have met once!

She was lost in her thought and she slammed into the back of Chloe. Chloe barely flinched as she was standing her little pack of food falling from her hand.

"Chloe what the fu..."

The words died on her lips as she saw

Her old home, or where it used to be. She stared at the smouldering ashes in front of her, not noticing the fact that they were being watched by someone in the bushes.

—

Dun dun dun!

This was a bit of a filler chapter but whatever, every story has them, right?

We have so many ideas for this I hope you like it.

:D


End file.
